One More Chance
by CandKTHnim
Summary: Jeon Jungkook hanya butuh satu kesempatan untuk kembali merasakan dekapan hangat kesayangannya, Kim Taehyung.. taekook vkook tae!top kook!bottom. vkook area sist...


Hari itu hujan deras hingga sore menjelang, Jungkook yang tidak membawa payung hanya mendesah pasrah saat berdiri didepan kantornya. Jam pulang kerjanya sudah berakhir sekitar dua puluh menit lalu. Tapi dia malah diam termenung didepan kantor karena hujan.

Biasanya, akan ada seorang lelaki yang akan menjemputnya didepan lobby melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil audy nya. Dan menyuruhnya masuk,tapi seberapa besar Jungkook menunggu itu hanya akan ada dalam masa lalunya.

Tiba-tiba Ia jadi teringat kembali tentang Kim Taehyung.

-One-

"Kita akhir saja ya...?"Ini suara Jungkook saat mereka selesai makan siang dicaffe biasa. Ini adalah hari minggu,hari yang biasanya dilalui dengan gembira oleh orang terkasih setelah penat dengan rutinitas seminggu ini.

Taehyung menyerit. Bingung.

"Kamu baik?"Bukannya menjawab Taehyung malah balik bertanya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya datar.

"Aku tahu,kamu paham maksudku Tae.. Akhiri yah.. aku lelah..."Ujarnya, Taehyung yang sekarang terdiam. Wajahnya mengeras marah.

"Kenapa?" matanya menatap tajam Jungkook, Jungkook berfikir untuk alasan yang tepat. Saat ingin menjawab Taehyung kembali.berbicara.

"Baiklah,aku ikuti mau mu.. "

Hatinya jatuh kepelosok dasar,entah tapi jawaban Taehyung begitu membuatnya sakit.

Heii,ingatkan Jungkook bahwa dia yang mengusulkan perpisahan ini tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Setelahnya Taehyung bangkit.

"Aku antar, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang!! Akan turun hujan"sebagai balasan Jungkook. mengangguk dan berdiri untuk mengikuti Taehyung yang berjalan keluar resto di depannya.

-More-

Jungkook kembali menghela nafas mengingat kesalahan fatal yang pernah Ia buat dalam dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya, melepas Kim Taehyung. Si bodoh yang sayangnya akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

Kalau mengingat itu rasanya Jungkook mau menangis saja, tapi bagaimana pun nasi sudah menjadi bubur yang sekarang Ia lakukan hanya mampu berdoa Kim Taehyung akan kembali kepadanya.

Tapi itu hanya doaaa yang belum didengar.

Karenanya,sekarang Jungkook dengan jelas menatap bagaimana Taehyung membawa masuk seorang wanita kedalam mobilnya dengan memakaikan jas hitam yang biasa Ia gunakan saat bekerja.

Total,sesak sih. Biasanya dia yang ada diposisi tersebut. Diperlakukan lembut dan manis.

Rasanya air matanya menggenang tapi buru-buru Jungkook mengehadakan kepalanya agar air matanya tidak jatuh kepipi gembilnya.

Tapi sesak begitu mendera saat mobil itu melewatinya, Ia dengan jelas menatap wanita yang berada disamping kemudi menatap hangat Taehyung sedangkan Kim Taehyung fokus menatap jalanan dengan senyum manis yang dipastikan, telak harusnya menjadi milik Jungkook.

Jungkook akhirnya kesal sendiri, Dia berlari menembus hujan sambil menangis sesegukan.

Dia kesal, marah dan kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Ada apa dengan dirinya beberapa lalu kemarin,sih?. Sampai mampu berkata putus..

Lelah, Jungkook berhenti lari nafasnya tersenggal dia menunduk menumpukan tangan pada dengkulnya.

"Hikss..hikksss.. Maafkan aku.."lirihnya kecil.

Tapi,tiba-tiba sebuah sileut yang menampilkan kaki jenjang seseorang terlihat bersamaan dengan berhentinya hujan.

Eoh, tapi bunyinya masih ada.

Jungkook menghadakan kepalanya,tatapan matanya membelalak sempurna.

Kim Taehyung,berdiri didepannya dengan senyum bodoh yang selalu Ia tampilkan disaat membuat Jungkook kesal dan ngambek.

"Cukup main hujan-hujanannya bayi kecil,sekarang kita pulang sebelum kamu sakit!!.. Okay??"Sebenarnya itu bukan pertanyaan. Karena beberapa saat selesai berbicara Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook hendak membawa Jungkook kedalam mobil yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

Tapi Jungkook menepisnya, "Kamu bukan,Taehyung kan?"Jungkook menyerit bingung, Taehyung tersenyum.

"Ahh,apa setelah berlari hujan-hujanan aku pingsan,demam dan bermimpi seperti ini?"Jungkook berbicara bergumam namun masih bisa didengar Taehyung yang menyerit makin bingung.

"Biarpun begitu,Taehyung... dengar.. ini memang mimpi tapi.. maafkan aku...hiksss..hikss.. aku memang bodoh,maafkan aku memutuskanmu dengan begitu mudah.. Tae..hikss aku..hikkss.. Ku mohon kembali yah..hikssss"Air matanya kembali jatuh Jungkook fikir dengan begitu Taehyung dapat kembali. Tapi tidak lama,tangannya ditarik dan badannya dipeluk kedalam dekapan hangat milik lelaki didepannya.

"Jangan pernah diulangi lagi,okkay?"Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Seakan tenang namun tidak berapa lama Ia melepaskan pelukan.

"Sekarang biarkan aku sadar,agar aku dapat berbicara sejujurnya padamu Tae.. aku tidak mau ini hanya mimpi.."Walau nafasnya tersenggal dia berkata.

Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Hey bayiku.. Ayo pulang.. badanmu mulai kedinginan.. Tuh, bibirmu membiru"lanjutnya sembari menuntut Jungkook yang masih bingung.

"Aku tidak pingsan??"tanyanya bodoh. Taehyung mengelus surai basah itu sembari memberikan jas hitamnya. Untuk menghangatkan tubuh basah itu. Walau jas nya juga sedikit basah karena pelukan erat si Jeon.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan sih,sayang? Siapa yang pingsan dan bermimpi?"Tanyanya sekarang Ia membawa Jungkook memasuki mobilnya.

Lalu berputar untuk kemudian menutup payung dan memasuki mobil dan menjalankannya.

-Chance-

"Lain kali kamu akan minta putus lagi? Dengan alasan bodoh tidak jelas lagi?"Taehyung mengusak rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi. Sedangkan Jungkook terdiam dikasur dengan sandaran bantal empuk juga coklat panas yang sempat Ia buat barusan.

"egggghhh.."Kepalanya tertunduk merasa bersalah..

"Tidak perlu menangis,hanya..."Taehyung duduk dipinggir kasur tepat di sisi Jungkook meraih dagu si manis dengan perlahan membuat Jungkook menatapnya dengan mata memerah siap menangis.

\--jangan pernah ulangi lagi,karena aku hanya memberi satu kesempatan bagi diriku untuk bisa membuatmu nyaman tanpa meminta hal-hal gila seperti itu lagi.."Jungkook mengangguk cepat. Meletakkan gelasnya lalu memeluk Taehyung erat.

"Maaf.."

"Kamu selalu mendapatkannya.."

-FIN-

-side story-

"Hei.. bisa minta tolong?" Taehyung menatap gadis didepannya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Huhh? Apa?"Wanita itu bertanya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihku.. Aku perlu melakukan banyak aksi agar melihat dia masih marah atau tidak,jadi bisa membantuku?"Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook yang sedang menatap hujan dengan sendu. Si wanita tersenyum.

"Oh,okkay.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hanya duduk disampingku,dan menatapku dengan hangat lalu aku antar kau ke halte dengan selamat.. bagaimana?" Si wanita menimang kecil sebelum mengangguk..

-End-

Beneran selesai kok skrg.

Hahahahahahaah kesian JK yakssss...

dikibulin pacarnya,ini si terinspirasi sama lagunya SJ yang one more chance. tadinya mau buat putus tapi aku tuh ga tegaaaaaaaa. sama anak aku si JK IMOEDEU!! JADINYA GINI DEH.

SORRY TO BEING SWEET YAH,

jangan katain aku plis,wgwwgwggwwg

cek home or worklist or anything about the name aku,disanaaaa ada ff taekook lain yang mungkin belum kalian baca.

Kasih review gaes,karena kalian mungkin paham itu sebagai feedback agar tetap semangat nulis.

ehehehehe see you honey...

Tata-nim

syuga-nim

Cand-nim

mengucapkan gomawo uli readers


End file.
